After the fact
by juicywucy
Summary: An AU continuation of episode 14 - The Lost Generation - what else could've been said in the warehouse?
1. Chapter 1

**This is set at the end of episode 14 - The Lost Generation, maybe something that could've happened? Hope you like it**

Lucy was so relieved to see Wyatt – the worry of going on missions without him and what he was going through after being hauled off by the NSA had been taking its toll on her. She listened and contributed to the plan they formulated about what to do with the lifeboat. It was dangerous – but her whole life seemed to be a precarious tightrope walk with a high chance of falling into a dark abyss these days. She was so glad to see Wyatt; but should she tell him? This thought kept going round and round in her head (and was the reason the plan wasn't getting her full attention). Every time she thought she'd made a decision the nagging doubts would start again.

After much discussion, Agent Christopher deemed the plan good enough and made her exit, with a final comment about not jeopardising everything by getting caught together in the warehouse. The three time travellers looked at each other with grave faces as she left. Rufus was the first to move – his worry for Jiya and his family weighing heavily on him. Wyatt grabbed his shoulder in a parting gesture which Rufus returned.

It was just Lucy and Wyatt now, the former gnawing at her lip in indecision. Should she tell him? Hadn't he been through enough? But didn't he have a right to know? What if this were her only chance?

Wyatt made a move as if to go. "Wyatt, wait just a minute" Lucy said, her hand on his arm to stop him, decision finally made. He looked at her expectantly, his blue eyes fixed on hers. Lucy dropped her hand and took a deep breath.

"I – I know you've been through so much and I don't want to make things worse" Lucy paused for another deep breath "but there's something I think you should know"

Wyatt started to look uneasy, unsure as to what she was going to say, his mind exhausted from the myriad problems they were dealing with.

Lucy looked down at her feet – unable to meet his eyes any longer. "Wyatt, I'm pregnant. I know it was just that one time, and I thought we were careful, I'm so sorry, I didn't know if I should tell you or not but since it's yours I thought you deserved to know…" Lucy trailed off, her brain finally switching off the stream of information (her go-to response when stressed). She realised Wyatt hadn't said anything, and looked up at him. His face was a mask of complete shock. Of all the things he thought Lucy might say, the fact that she would announce she was pregnant had never entered his head.

The silence was too much for Lucy who continued "Wyatt? Please say something? I'm so sorry to dump this on you what with everything else that's going on but, but" she paused again, her eyes on him now "but I might not get another chance to tell you"

Wyatt, though still shocked, was finally able to get his brain in gear enough to answer her "Lucy, I don't understand – we've never been together – not like that. So how can you be pregnant?"

Now the shock was on Lucy's face, the colour draining from her already pale complexion to leave her ghost-white. "After I came back, after Flynn took me, after the murder hotel…just that one time…" she trailed off her eyes filling with tears.

"Lucy, I don't know what you're talking about – we've never..." he reached for her hand but she pulled away, her arms wrapping around her body. Her tears were falling silently now, the tracks glistening on her face in the warehouse lights.

"You went without me" she stated, her voice flat and emotionless. "You changed the timeline when you went without me to 1983" Wyatt put his head in his hands trying to think of a way to deal with this situation. "Lucy," he said, his head still in his hands "I'm sorry for that – you know I am" Lucy's silence caused Wyatt to look up.

"Lucy?" where was she? "Lucy!" Wyatt called louder this time, looking around for her. But Lucy was gone. He ran from the warehouse but there was no sign of her. Wyatt fell to his knees, his head in his hands again. What had he done?


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next part - hope you like it! (And thanks for all the reviews!)**

Lucy didn't know how she made it back. The drive was a blur – her brain functioning on autopilot to get her home. She slid her key quietly into the lock on the front door, turned it and gently pushed. Silence greeted her as she cautiously opened the door further and slipped inside, breathing a sigh of relief. She really couldn't cope with her mothers' questioning glances and inquiries after everything else she had been through tonight so was thankful that she seemed to have gone to bed. Lucy was exhausted – emotionally and physically drained and thankfully barely able to think anymore let alone process Wyatt's assertions that for him, from his timeline, they hadn't even slept together. How could there even be a baby? No, she wasn't even going to go there now, she needed rest. Quietly climbing the stairs, aware at any moment she could bump into her mother, Lucy focused on getting to her room. Once there she dumped her clothes on the floor, pulled on a t-shirt and collapsed into bed. She didn't think her mind would let her sleep but her body seemed to have other ideas and in minutes she was soundly asleep.

She didn't know what woke her. Was there a sound? Did some sixth sense alert her to someone else's presence in the room? She woke with a start – eyes darting around in fear, looking for danger. A hand quickly covered her mouth to head off her scream setting Lucy's heart hammering in her chest. Before she could fight the intruder Wyatt's voice whispered in her ear "It's me Lucy, it's Wyatt, don't panic, you're OK"

Lucy sat up fully, pulled his hand from her mouth and whispered furiously "Wyatt, what are you doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" His shape was a dark blur next to her, the only light a gentle glow from a streetlight outside and not enough to see his expression. As her brain kicked into gear a new thought occurred to Lucy. "Wyatt, what are you doing here? Rittenhouse, the NSA, anyone could be watching this place. They could catch you, kill you – anything – you need to get away!"

Wyatt shushed her "Delta force, remember?" he whispered back. "I deserve everything I get if I can't evade those goons. This isn't my first covert op behind enemy lines you know!" he joked; she could hear the smile in his voice. The shock and subsequent worry for Wyatt had temporarily pushed the thoughts of the baby and timeline changes from Lucy's mind, but as her panic eased everything came flooding back.

"What do you want Wyatt?" she asked, in a subdued voice.

There was a short pause before he answered. "I couldn't leave things like that Lucy, I needed to talk to you." Lucy realised Wyatt's arm had been around her waist this whole time, since he had woken her. She moved, trying to pull away but he held her close to him. "Please Lucy, I need to…I just need to talk to you" he pleaded. Lucy's resolve faltered and she sighed deeply.

"OK, say your piece Wyatt" she answered quietly. She knew she'd dropped a huge bombshell on him when she'd told him about being pregnant. Since they hadn't even slept together in his timeline Lucy supposed she owed him a chance to have his say about the situation they now found themselves in.

Wyatt blew out the breath he'd been holding. "I'm sorry Lucy" Wyatt began, "I'm sorry for leaving you that night, for what happened in 1983, for getting kicked off the team and leaving you and Rufus in such danger without me. But I had to try, I had to give it a shot – getting Jess back." He felt Lucy tense beside him at his words, but she deserved the truth from him.

"I understand Wyatt," Lucy responded in hushed tones. "I know it was eating you up, the fact there was a chance you could save her."

"But I never meant to hurt you in the process Lucy!" Wyatt continued. "And now with you being pregnant, the timeline changes – I've made even more of a mess and I'm sorry Lucy."

Lucy could hear the anguish in his voice, even if the dark room hid his expression from her. She felt for his hand in the dim light and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I know I don't deserve anything from you Lucy, but I want you to know, the baby, I…" Wyatt stopped abruptly and Lucy felt him go rigid beside her.

"Wyatt, what is it?" she whispered. Wyatt put his finger to her lips, then she felt his mouth by her ear.

"I heard something" he breathed, so softly she barely heard him. "It's not safe," he continued. Lucy moved her mouth to speak but pressure from Wyatt's fingers on her lips stopped her. "I'll be in touch soon Lucy, stay safe – both of you!" and with a gentle touch to her stomach he left her side, slipping soundlessly to the window. Another second and he was gone. Lucy shivered and pulled her knees up to her chest, gazing through the darkness to where Wyatt had made his escape, placing one hand on her stomach where moments before Wyatt had placed his. She strained her ears desperately listening for sounds of Wyatt's capture, but heard nothing.

Sleep was a long time coming for Lucy, but lying awake in the dark hours she came to one definite conclusion – she was keeping this baby – whatever happened.

 **So I think there's more to come - just have to work out how the story continues...**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3 – hope you like it! Sorry about jumping to different timeless episodes, but I didn't want to write out the whole episodes, so I went for a quick paragraph on Lucy's feelings at important points (with regard to my story). Hope it makes sense!**

 **Also, thank you very much for all the lovely reviews – really great to know that people are enjoying this!**

The sound of her phone woke an exhausted Lucy from her restless sleep. She felt like she had barely slept; her eyes were gritty and sore, her mouth dry. Somehow, she managed to drag herself to where she had dropped her phone the previous night and answered it. It was the Rittenhouse agents now in control of the Lifeboat and they wanted her at Mason Industries. Lucy had hoped to have a few days reprieve before having to face another jump, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. She texted Rufus to check if he was on his way in too, then jumped into the shower in an attempt to make herself feel a little more human.

On the drive in, Lucy focussed on the plan her, Wyatt, Rufus and Agent Christopher had devised and her part in it. It was dangerous, and so much could go wrong, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Letting Rittenhouse take control of a time machine was not an option as far as she was concerned. She was so preoccupied with thoughts of combating Rittenhouse that it was only as she parked her car at Mason Industries that she thought of the baby. Lucy briefly rested her head on the steering wheel. If she wanted a world like the one she knew for her baby to grow up in then stopping Rittenhouse was imperative. With that thought in her head, Lucy got out of her car, headed to the building and prepared to put the plan into action.

/~/

The adrenaline was still coursing through Lucy as the Lifeboat door opened and she saw Wyatt and Agent Christopher waiting for them. She felt light-headed, even more so when Wyatt jumped up next to her to take control of the drugged NSA agent. She couldn't believe they'd done it, they'd stolen the Lifeboat from right under Rittenhouse's nose! Although she was now technically a fugitive, Lucy was just so relieved that their plan had worked, she felt like celebrating. Her celebratory mood was short-lived however, as within a few minutes they were back on Flynn's trail and jumping again.

/~/

It was a mess. Everything was a horrible, terrible mess. Rufus was injured, shot, but had somehow managed to get them home. Now she was trying to deal with Noah, who had saved Rufus's life but wanted _her_ back in _his_ life. How could she tell him that not only did she not love him and not want to marry him, but she had also slept with another man and was carrying his baby? She'd obviously done a really poor job of hiding her feelings for Wyatt, and now Noah was hurt and angry. She felt bad that she couldn't be "his" Lucy, the one that loved him, but all she could really do now was let him go.

/~/

Lucy knew it was almost over now. She struggled to say goodbye to Wyatt and let him jump home without her, but she knew she needed to stay with her Grandfather to get him started on the path to bringing Rittenhouse down. Knowing that however, did not make it any easier to watch Wyatt walk away from her and climb into the Lifeboat. Lucy quelled the panic she felt as the Lifeboat disappeared, the worry that she would never see Wyatt again. What if the timelines changed again and he didn't even know her when she returned to the present? Could she trust Flynn to get her back safely? Pushing these fears down, Lucy turned to Flynn and Ethan, ready to complete their mission.

/~/

She was back; Flynn had kept his word and brought her back safely. Not knowing how things stood Lucy had opted to go to Wyatt. She knocked at the door not knowing what to expect. Did Wyatt still even live here? Would he know her? The wait seemed interminable to her but finally the door opened and there he was. Wyatt. His blue eyes gazed into hers and then he pulled her into his arms.

"Lucy" he breathed into her neck, holding her tightly. She hugged him back fiercely, and then felt the world tilt and go black. When she came to, Lucy found herself on the couch in Wyatt's living room, his hand holding hers.

"Wyatt?" she queried, "What happened?"

"You fainted Lucy" he replied, concern showing on his face "Are you OK? Should we call a doctor or take you to see someone?"

"No, no, I'm fine Wyatt," Lucy responded. "It's just been so much, the last few days, the jumps, the stress. I guess being pregnant isn't an advantage when you're trying to save the world!" she joked. The silence that greeted her last remark caused Lucy to look at Wyatt again. His expression had changed from concern to one of utter shock. "Wyatt? Are you OK? Now you look like you might faint!" she said.

"You're pregnant Lucy?" was all Wyatt could utter in reply.

"But you know that Wyatt, I already told you" said a confused Lucy.

"Er, I think I would've remembered a bombshell like that" Wyatt answered, his fingers gently stroking her hand that he was still holding.

Lucy looked up at him, understanding dawning on her. "I think the timelines have changed again Wyatt. Something you or I did on these last few jumps has changed things, and since we didn't jump together we've come from different timelines! I was so worried you wouldn't know me, that maybe too much would've changed." She continued, her expression turning anxious.

"Lucy, it's OK, I still know who you are, I don't' think too much changed" Wyatt replied, bending down to kiss her forehead.

Lucy closed her eyes at the sweet gesture. She was going to have to tell him all over again that the baby was his. What would his reaction be this time?

"Lucy," Wyatt began, "I know this might not be any of my business, but is it Noah? The father?" he queried.

Lucy sighed and prepared to tell him (again). "No, Wyatt" she said "It's you." Wyatt's eyes flicked to hers; she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"In my timeline we slept together just once, after I got you back from Flynn" he said.

"Yes, the same in mine" Lucy answered, relief evident in her voice. "I thought we'd been careful," she continued, "I didn't plan this, it just happened."

Wyatt smiled at her, "Maybe it was just meant to be!" he said, leaning down to gently kiss her. Lucy's arms snaked around his neck, holding him to her.

"Maybe it was" she replied, smiling.


End file.
